1. Technical Field
The invention relates to precision measurement instruments, and to absolute position encoder scales that may be utilized in handheld instruments such as calipers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various optical, capacitive, magnetic and inductive transducers, and movement or position transducers are available. These transducers use various geometric configurations of a transmitter and a receiver in a read head to measure movement between the read head and a scale. Magnetic and inductive transducers are relatively robust to contamination, but not perfectly so.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,389 (the '389 patent) describes an induced current position transducer usable in high accuracy applications, U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,494 (the '494 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,250 (the '250 patent) describe incremental position inductive calipers and linear scales, including signal generating and processing circuits, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,519 (the '519 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,274 (the '274 patent), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,678 (the '678 patent) describe absolute position inductive calipers and electronic tape measures using this induced current transducer. All of the foregoing are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. As described in these patents, this induced current transducer may be manufactured using printed circuit board technology and is largely immune to contamination.
The transducers outlined above may be implemented as either incremental or absolute position encoders. Incremental position encoders determine the displacement of a read head relative to a scale by accumulating incremental units of displacement, starting from an initial point along the scale. In contrast, absolute position encoders provide a unique output signal, or combination of signals, at each position along a scale. They do not require continuous power for constantly recording accumulation of incremental displacements in order to identify a position. Thus, absolute position encoders allow power conservation and are preferred for low power applications (e.g., handheld calipers).
In addition to the '519, '274, and '678 patents described above for the absolute induced current transducer, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,882,482, 5,965,879, 5,279,044, 5,237,391, 5,442,166, 4,964,727, 4,414,754, 4,109,389, 5,773,820 and 5,010,655, disclose various encoder configurations and/or signal processing techniques relevant to absolute encoders, and are each hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. However, the disclosed systems are limited in their ability to provide combinations of compact size, high resolution, cost and robustness to contamination desired by users. Configurations of absolute encoders that provide such improved combinations would be desirable.